


i hope (i'm not too late)

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: "i make her unhappy." jeongyeon cried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jeongyeon x nayeon (2yeon) short drabble, because i need more 2yeon in my life.

jeongyeon was curled in a ball, sobbing, in the corner of their shared bed, when momo walked in.

not good with words, the roommate crawled up the bed and pulled jeongyeon in a tight hug, only for the girl to cry harder.

 

momo knew better than asking what was wrong. she pulled away and walked out of the room. jihyo was in the living room, monitoring their latest performance, when she felt another member’s presence. she looked up, her eyes met the older girl’s worried face.

 

“is everything okay, momoring?” she asked.

“it’s jeongyeon. she’s crying in our room, and i don’t know what’s wrong. i’ve never seen her cry this hard ever since-”

and before momo could finish, jihyo was on her feet, heading to the “married couple’s” room.

  


the room was dim, quiet, save jeongyeon’s muffled sobs.

the leader sat next to her, wrapped her arms around the blonde’s shaking body, patting her back in an attempt to soothe her pain.

  


minutes passed before jeongyeon’s sobs came to a halt.

“what is it?” cooed jihyo, her voice careful and tender.

“did nayeon talk to you?”

“about what?”

 

silence fell upon them, jihyo trying to connect dots, and jeongyeon trying to form sentences.

the latter started crying again, unable to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

 

“she says she needs a break from the group. she says it’s not making her happy..” the short haired mumbled.

 

“we all need a break sometimes.” the younger girl tried to assure her best friend, only to feel her shake her head in disapproval.

 

“no, jisoo, no..,” she sniffled, “she was dead serious. she didn’t say it out of anger or irritation like she usually says all of that. she came into my room to grab something for momo. she said she needs time away from this. she..she..,” the blonde hiccuped, “she says she doesn’t feel like she belongs in twice. not anymore.”

 

jeongyeon's sobs only got louder, messier, and even jihyo, who always knew what to do, felt helpless.

 

“it’s my fault.” the crying girl blurted out.

“what?”

 

“i’m always teasing her, rejecting her kisses and her smiles, saying no to her company. she tells me she loves me, i tell her that i don’t. she grabs my hand, i pull it out of her grip. i know nothing but to push her away, because..because i love her so much,” she confessed, “i love her so much and i feel like if i get any closer to her my heart would burst, that its shatters will hurt her, and i’ll lose her. i push her away because every touch, every smile, every careless word she says, fuels the flame. i push her away because i’m in love with her, i’m so in love with her while i am supposed to be her best friend, her 3mix, her member..”

 

the words escaped her mouth, letting out the feelings she had been trapping inside of her. but nayeon is unhappy because of her, and jihyo’s embrace is warm, unlike the freezing confessional box in the church, and jeongyeon confessed. she confessed to her _sins_.

 

she was interrupted by a so familiar voice calling out her name cheerfully.

 

“yah, yoo jeongyeon!” nayeon swung the door open, letting the light seep in, and jeongyeon winced in pain when the brightness reached her worn out eyes.

 

finally noticing the state the latter was in, nayeon’s bunny smile faded, and she jumped on bed, nearing her best friends.

 

“jeongyeon-ah,” she coaxed, her hands cupping the younger’s warm face, her thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

“what happened?” asked nayeon, her eyes wavering between the two girls, waiting for an answer.

  


jeongyeon’s shaky hands reached for hers, “nayeonie,” jeongyeon inhaled, trying to sort out her thoughts, trying to fight the tears that stung the back of her eyes, “i’m sorry. please don’t leave us-”

 

“jeong,” nayeon was stopped by the younger girl.

 

“shh, please let me speak. i will be a better person. i will stop making you unhappy and i will stop pushing you away. i don’t hate you, no. i couldn’t hate you even if i wanted to,” she giggled, broken and cracked. jihyo squeezed her shoulder, _i’ve got your back_. “i love you, nayeon, i’m so in love with you that’s why i keep runn-,”

 

jeongyeon was interrupted by nayeon’s lips, brushing against hers, before pressing a chaste kiss.

she was smiling sheepishly when they pulled from each other, cheeks a matching shade of pink.

 

“if i knew that you would be confessing, i wouldn’t have waited for april 1st to prank you.” she whispered.

 

“what!” exclaimed jeongyeon.

“what!” exclaimed jihyo.

 

“what?” nayeon asked.

  
“im nayeon you’re so freaking dead!” they both screamed, pulling her in a headlock.

**Author's Note:**

> april fool's is all about making the people you love cry (don't listen to me, i'm satan)


End file.
